Ranko
Ranko can refer to one of the following: *Ranko Habiki - author of More than One. *RankoSaotome - author of Ranma-Oh! King of Games. *Ranko Saotome - author of A New Life *Ranko Saotome - the character from Genma's Daughter. *'Ranko Tendo' - Ranma's alias while in girl form throughout the later chapters of the manga. Used to hide from his mother after he learns about the Seppuku pledge. As Ranko, Ranma claims to be a cousin of the Tendo's visiting with her pet panda. This farce continues from Chapter 225 (Vol 22) to Chapter 383 (Vol 36). Some fanfic authors use Ranko generically to refer to Ranma's girl side whether he's hiding from his mother or not, often to accentuate the difference between his boy and girl forms. *''Ranko ½'' - by Roy Brooks: Ranma was born female.''Description from Internet Archive record of The Nabiki and Ranma Relationship Archive *Ranko ½'' - by Sebastian Weinberg: Genma brings Ranma to the Tendo household to fulfill the promise to wed him to a Tendo daughter. Unfortunately it is revealed that Ranma is actually Ranko. She was born a girl, and remained so until 2 weeks ago, when Genma threw her into the Nannichuan at Jusenkyo. Since Genma had been raising her as a boy all of her life, that's ok then isn't it? Well, Akane isn't so sure, and neither is Nodoka, who lost her daughter at age 1, when Genma kidnapped her and ran off with her.''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranko 2/2: Cascaded Universe'' - by Kevin D. Hammel *''Ranko, Abandoned No More'' - by Frederick Dean Herriot: Ranma and his parents go to an island in the East China Sea and wind up coming back with a twin sister for Ranma, Ranko!''Description from Fanfiction.net *Ranko "Furry" and Sailor Moon!'' - by Francis Bourque *''Ranko's Dangerous Night'' - by Leon Chen: Kuno finds a lamp one evening. It's got a genie in it! Kuno wishes for a night alone with his pigtailed goddess. Uh oh, Ranko's in trouble! *''Ranko's Encampment'' - by Sean Milae *''Ranko's Fate'' - by Allie: Ranko Saotome is just a normal martial artist who just happens to have some odd encounters with some people... Do you believe me? Really... their just teenage girls wearing sailor fukus and aliens, curses that turn people into pandas, crazy martial art techniques... nothing too odd.''Description from Ranko Productions *Ranko's Gundam'' - by Allie: Ranko Saotome is a prodigy, the greatest martial artist of her generation. However, she is also a threat to the peace that the Earth needs. She is dropped into the future where she doesn't know anyone so that she won't be able to cause any damage with the chaos that always seem to find her. The people who took her into another time hoped for her to transfer her trouble in the future so the past may forever rest in peace. *''Ranko's Heart'' - by Author's wiki entry removed at author's request: 26/07/2012 *''Ranko's Honor'' - by Cloud Dreamer: A heavier than usual beating from Akane has left Ranma in a coma. A rather strange coma in which Ranma seems to be at the pools of Jusenkyo, where he meets Ranko, his suppressed girl side. His training with Genma has caused his personality to fracture, suppressing many of his traits and severely hampering his intelligence, But now, with the aid of the spirits of the springs, Ranma has a chance to heal him/herself...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index - Retrieved 10-06-2017 *Ranko's Life'' - by Hitomi Ichinohei and Scott K. Jamison: What if Akane had been born a boy... and so was Ranma?''Description from Internet Archive record of SKJAM!'s Fanfic Page *Ranko's Mad as Hell!'' - by The Nameless Author: Ranma's been beaten up by the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Akane still doesn't trust Ranma after he killed Saffron for her. It is 3 months after the failed wedding and things are returning to back to where they were. Ranko has had enough, she is going to set what is wrong right. Welcome to Ranko's Mad as Hell, a personality not restricted by honor. Not restricted by morals or anything else for that matter. She is out for revenge and justice. Doing what Ranma CAN'T and WON'T do for himself.''Description from Mediaminer.org *Ranko's Makeover'' - by Josh Temple: Nodoka is concerned about the youngest Tendo girl. Poor little Ranko seems to hate her body. To fix this, Nodoka has a plan to get the redhead in touch with her feminine side. Their first stop is a beauty parlor. What Nodoka doesn't know is that head stylist has a special shampoo for feminizing tomboys. Sold to the stylist by a woman with a most interesting hair color, this shampoo will alter the redhead's life.''Description from The Lost Library of Florestica *Ranko's Song'' - by Colin Hidson *''Ranko's Twilight Struggle'' - by Henry J. Cobb *''Ranko's Wings'' - by Katrina Lee Halbred: In an alternative reality, Ranma has a younger sister... but why does she have wings and fangs? References